to be or not to be
by ImONEwhoCriedUNICORN
Summary: Lillian finds herself talking to someone in her dream about a legend and becomes the new farmer of bluebell. she then awakes and finds herself in the middle of a forest with small animals and listening to a beautiful melody of the violin.
1. Chapter 1

TO BE OR NOT TO BE

Hey, have you ever heard of the story of the blue and gold bird? No? then let me tell you…

100 years ago when bluebell and konohana were united there lived a small blue and gold had created harmony and love for the parties and always had been hidden between the small rocks in the tunnel between the two towns. But when the two mayors started a fight about which town was better, the small bird was startled and caused the harvest goddess to block the tunnel with rocks and boulders. As bluebell and konohana were separated the bird had disappeared and left the two towns in hatred.

What do you think? Do you think it's real? No? Why?

WHAT! You don't believe there's such thing as a blue and gold bird? Preposterous!

Its real alright, I saw it.

Whats your name? Lillian? Okay Lillian,which do you choose bluebell or konohana? Bluebell?

There,you're their new farmer from now on, do your best. Now go, hop to it,GO!


	2. Chapter 2

LILLIAN P.O.V.

the dim light of the yellow sun shone into by dull eyes, as i opened them. i notice i'm in the middle of a forest. tall red leafless trees surround me as i hear the squeaks of small animals inside of them. where was i? the last thing i remember was talking to someone in a dream. but who? as i thought about it even more, i heard footsteps coming towards me. i jump up and fell, noticing that i had a twisted ankle, but that wasn't going to stop me from hiding. i dragged myself behind a bush just before a tall blonde man came to the open. he held a violin in his hands and played a soothing melodic song. it was tuning to my ears as well as the small animals. they kept peeping out of the holes to see this beautiful magnificence and so did i.

as the man finished his song he placed the violin in a case and noticed my face popping out of the bush. he wailed at my appearance, seeing only my head and it being filled with fallen brown leaves of early autumn. as for my reaction, i was asleep. dozed off by the beautiful music being played. as he slowly got closer, he smiled. laughing at my appearance now. he sat starring at me trying to figure out who i was. as he stared i slowly awoke from my slumber, surprised at the handsome face in my face i jumped up, once again falling down because of my ankle.

he helped me get up at my slow pace, and threw me onto his back. i hesitated and tried to get off but he insisted and took me out of the quiet forest and into a bustling town, Konohana. everyone stared as they saw the man caring me, a stranger to them all, on his back. i felt a bit sick of all the attention from their glares. when the man stopped i realised we were in front of the doctors.

"mikhail,long time no see, i see your back from your tour…who's this women?" a beautiful women with short black hair, wearing a doctors suit comes in shoving the man aside playfully. a small boy follows holding medical equipment. he was short but he held a cute complexion.

"what did you bring today, wait its not an animal? is she someone from your other town you play at?" he asked.

"ehem, she is someone i found in the forest, she was sleeping too. i dont know any female who would fall asleep to my music in the forest" he exclaimed and then whispered "though it was pretty cute."

i stared in oblivion and wondered what was going on. the beautiful women came close to my ankle and tapped it gently.

"AHHH!" i screamed in pain. everyone astonished as the once silent stranger whaled in pain.

"she has a twisted ankle, she needs some pain killers and a bandage, hiro quickly!" the boy nodded and searched for the items. i could see the the tall blonde man waiting in the corner, concerned. Hiro comes back with the items.

"miss ayame, I've got the items you needed." he passes them to her as she wraps my ankle with a bandaid and hands me water and some pain killers. i didn't hesitate to drink them, i was holding in so much pain it was unbearable. then after she wrapped the bandage, i fainted from the pain, leaving everyone in the room, once again,astonished.

As i felt faint i herd a voice, just like my brothers, calling my name.

"LILLIAN!" suddenly i see the streets of the city and cars speeding up and down the roads. i see a small me in the corner of my vision, slowly walking towards this road. Not concentrating on where i was going but on a butterfly. My small 5 year old hands reached for the beautiful blue butterfly, as a truck kept driving near. My small head turns to face a few metre distant fuel truck driving towards me. The surroundings went silent and slow as i could only see the truck and i. But slowly, in interruption, i could see my 12 year old brother rushing towards me grabbing me and he threw me out of the truck and any other cars way, towards safety of the pathway. watching the reply of my brothers death.


End file.
